In The Name Of The Law
by CaptainEliminaterz
Summary: A disaster leaves the city in shambles. But it can be fixed. Right? NickXJudy
1. Bank Robbery

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic but luckily not my first story. I hope you enjoy! – Cap**

It was morning, and Judy Hopps had arrived at the front desk of the ZPD. It was about 2 months after the Night Howler Incident, and was on her way to the briefing room. She waved to the chubby cheetah working the front desk as she sat down, awaiting orders.

Not very long later, Chief Bogo entered with a stack of assignments. He was just starting to speak as a certain fox walked into the room, in a heated argument with somebody through his cell phone.

The chief glared at him, and he shut off the phone and sat next to his partner.

"Alright." Chief Bogo started, breaking the long silence. "We have a couple of assignments here." He stated, opening and reading through the red folders.

"Longhorn, Furhowl, racers." Bogo added, as the two officers left the room.

Time went by as he stated everyone's assignments.

"Hopps, Wylde, bank robbery." He finished, leaving the room. Both Nick and Judy gave each other a half excited, half nervous look before leaving the building and into their squad car.

"Units be advised, the bank does have hostages." Clawhauser added via radio.

"10-4, we are on-route." Hopps added, turning on the siren and driving towards the bank.

Before long, they noticed a group of black cars tailing the police cruiser.

Nick looked back, eyes wide, recognizing the felons.

"CARROT, STEP ON IT!" He yelled, and the bunny put all her leg's weight onto the gas pedal. Soon enough they arrived at the bank and had lost the black cars.

"What's up with you and those black cars?" Hopps questioned.

"Don't you worry about it." He was cut short by the sound of gunfire inside the bank.

"Let's move." They both said, slowly walking into the building.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that, I will be writing again soon, most likely in POV's instead of a general scene. Add some feedback!**


	2. Unconsiousness

**Okay, here's chapter 2 with Judy's POV. Enjoy! – Cap**

It was all a blur. The hostages started yelling, Nick started yelling, and I feel like I'm about to throw up… Everything is fading to black and now I'm… out cold.

I wake up a while later, in my bed, in my apartment, and Nick is… sitting on the couch watching TV?

I sit up. "Nick, what happened? What are you doing here?"

He looks over casually. "Chill out, Carrot. First of all, you fell unconscious inside, so after it was cleared out the paramedics came and took you to the hospital. You don't have any injuries, but they suggest you take a break for a while." He added with a smirk.

I sighed. I wanted to be at work! I love being a cop… Well at least I have… Nick.

I hate to admit, but I do like that fox. He has a terrible fashion sense, that might be, but... Oh man. He is slick, that's for sure. If I told him though, he would probably laugh. But… I'll be honest… He has been looking around me for sometime, checking out things he shouldn't. But- No. Judy. Control yourself. How can you even imagine-

"Carrot? Are you okay?" Nick asked, walking over to where she lay on her bed.

"Huh? Yeah.." A blush gathered on her face.

"Your face is red… Are you alright? You were seriously squirming."

"I-I'm fine Nick. Seriously."

He raised an eyebrow, giving me a smirk. "I know what this is about."

"Wait what? You do? What?" I panicked slightly.

"Mhm." He nodded his head, his smirk not fading.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I left a cliffhanger here. Please note this story is rated T, and while there may be sexual themes and fluff there is NO lemons or anything along those lines.**


	3. Awakening

**Okay, I'll try to start doing longer chapters. Hang in there! Btw, italics = thoughts. – Cap**

Nick's POV

"Mhm." I smirked, and I could see her nervousness rising.

 _Okay, in all reality I have no clue what this is about… It's just funny seeing her flustered._

"I-I Who... No?" Judy started, and that made me laugh slightly.

"Dumb bunny." I teased, making her roll her eyes slightly.

"Sly fox." She added, walking over to the sink getting herself a cup of water.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I glanced over at my watch. "11:30 AM." I said.

"Alright then. What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me, Officer Morningbreath?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'll just make pancakes or something…"

 **-4 HOURS LATER-**

"I'm gonna head outside…" I yawned. "You want to come?"

She nodded her head. "Sure."

A little while later, I noticed her head on my shoulder when we were sitting on the bench. I realised she had fallen asleep. Again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dumb bunny."


	4. A Meeting

**About a chapter away from where the story takes its drive. Thanks for all the reviews!- Cap**

Judy's POV

"Oop, times up Carrot. Staff meeting." Nick told me, as I was slowly waking up from my nap on the park bench.

"Okay… lets go." I yawned, getting up.

Once we got in the car, it was mostly just teasing and casual conversation. At some point we get into a traffic jam behind a red light.

The sun is glowing, now in front of our windshield so Nick puts on his glasses _, which I think looks pretty cute on him._ And then…

"Judy?" He asked, and I knew he was serious since he used my real name.

"Yeah?" I answered, starting to drive once the traffic cleared up.

"Were you joking when you said you loved me before we stopped Flash?" He asked quietly.

 _WHOWHATWHEREWHENHOW?_ That caught me by surprise a bit, causing me to rear-end somebody. Im actually kind of grateful for that, because now I have an excuse to not answer Nick's question. For now.

The elephant we rear-ended was pretty nice, so we payed for the damages and were off. Eventually we arrived at the meeting hall, seeing we were the first ones there, we sat.

"You didn't answer my question." He smirked.

"…" I sort of stayed silent. I didn't know what to tell him.

So I went with something crazy. The truth.

"…No."

Well this caught Nick by surprise. He fell back in his chair, on the ground right before Chief Bogo entered, seeing him on the ground. He quickly jumped up, saying something really fast. "Iwasjustamoppingyesjustmopping…" And then sat in his seat. Oh boy.


	5. Explosions, everywhere

**Begin plot action! – Cap**

Bogo finished giving the assignment, and Judy and Nick were assigned bomb terrorism in an apartment building. They got in the cruiser and began the long drive.

Both animals stayed quiet from had happened beforehand, and they reached the building. They just exited the cruiser as a the bomb blew… and the building collapsed.

Explosions were everywhere, and people were screaming. Rubble was falling off the building, crushing people left and right. Blood was everyone.

"CARROT?!" Nick yelled over the sound of explosions. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Judy was in a state of shock, and didn't notice the rubble falling on the two officers.

"CARROT, MOVE! CARROT! JUDY!" Nick tugged on her sleeve, but she was just frozen in place.

He groaned. "You are SO paying for my medical bill!" He dived at the bunny, pushing her out of the way as the rock crushed him.

She snapped out of her trance, looking around. "Huh? Nick?" She said, before noticing blood leaking from under a rock next to her. "NICK!" She screamed. "NICK!" The adrenaline rush allowed her to push the rock off Nick with ease. She quickly bent down next to him.

"Nick… Oh my God… NICK!" She was rapidly pulling on his shirt neck, hoping it would wake him up, while applying pressure to his wounds. She checked for the pulse, but there was none. "NICK!" She screamed again… "No, no, not here, not ever, no…" Tears streamed down her face as she grabbed her radio. "DISPATCH! I need assistance, officer down, repeat, officer down!" All that came through was static, however. But since a huge building in the middle of the city collapsed, of course emergency services arrived anyways.

Judy managed to signal one of the ambulances over, as the paramedics rushed out to him. They rushed to the hospital as she sat in the waiting room, worried.

 **Another cliffhanger! I decided to leave it at this because I have to type up my other story. - Cap**


	6. Traffic Duty

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter… - Cap**

The tremors that had rocked the huge building down were getting worse in the city. Civilians everywhere were reporting buildings falling, earthquakes, and so on.

Oh yeah, and Nick wasn't getting any better, either. The rubble had fractured a lot of bones in his body, and the doctors feared that the hospital too, might crumble. So we continue our story here, where Judy has walked into the ZPD.

"Hey, Judy!" Clawhauser waved to Judy. Judy nodded in response.

" _Odd. Usually she's jumping from energy."_ Clawhauser wondered to himself, before shrugging and continuing his work.

Judy walked into the bull pen, awaiting her assignment.

"Officer Hopps, considering your partner is out of action, I'm assigning you parking duty." Chief Bogo ordered.

Judy nodded, before grabbing her orange vest on the way out.

As she passed a television store, the ones on display were showing a news report.

"Good morning everyone, and this is your morning news." The moose on the TV said.

"Yesterday, a mysterious tremor caused a large building in the central of the city to crumble. Two officers were present on the scene, as seen on a nearby buildings security camera. The duo watched in horror as the building shook, and eventually landed on one of the officers. Soon after, more emergency services arrived."

Judy shook her head and kept walking after she realised she had spaced out from the news report. As always, she received lots of angry threats from people who weren't happy with their tickets. But after all, a job is a job.

She took out her phone to check the time. Her screen saver was a picture of her and Nick. She smiled. She missed him a lot. That crazy fox.

Well, no point in wasting time… Tomorrow was a new day…

 **Sorry for a short chapter! I have lots of chapters to type now with all my separate stories. A/N: For some reason I typed this up while listening to Philip Philip's song, "Home." I highly recommend listening to it, and hey, if you like, re-read the chapter with the song. Chao! - Cap**


End file.
